Diary
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: AU 1930s- Sometimes, love is never what we expected. Intelligent, yet naive Lily meets handsome and arrogant James who not only changes her life, but also the way she views the world. Adventure, romance, and the truth about life. LilyJames, R


Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm starting a new Harry Potter-related fanfiction featuring my absolute favorite couple, Lily and James. This one will be a little AU but I'll try to incorporate all the characters and such in. Tell me how it goes and _please_ leave a review- it always makes me happy I'll try to update as soon as possible- I have a basic plot, but naturally, some tweaking must ensue.

* * *

_Present_

The sun had rose like a gleaming ball of hope, rising above the dark mist that surrounded the homes. Amongst the fiery light were stars, still twinkling, glimmering with a sense of mystery and fulfillment- it was half day, half night. There was good, there was bad. There was happiness, and despair. But amongst it all was the white hope that shimmered, reminding people of the faith that still existed, no matter how dark the night.

The way I found the journal was completely by mistake. I had no intention of ever finding something that had been so important, so private to my parents' life. It was only a few years ago that I had gone through the attic of the house my parents and I had resided in when I was little. Before the incident.

I was finishing up moving some things out, making sure it was all taken care of before I was permanently moving into a new house with my wife, Ginny Weasley. It was awfully dusty and Ginny was at home, while I had been caught up reminiscing in some photos of my parents when they were younger. As I had gotten ready to leave, I noticed a particularly dusty trunk that was sitting in the far corner of the room that I had yet to clean up. It had taken a while for me to break the musty lock that was surrounded by cobwebs, but when I opened it, all that was inside was a thick notebook. It was leather-bounded and the pages were slightly yellowish- some were torn, but all of them had been adorned with words from the first to the last page.

It had been a diary that my mom had recorded back when she was younger. All the way from the time she met my dad to the end of their lives. At that time, it had been 5 in the afternoon, and I was full of curiosity and surprise. I had gathered up the diary, dusted off the grimy spider homes and decided to take it along with me. I had been hoping to read it when I got the chance, but the moment I exited the attic, curiosity got the best of me. I sat down at the nearest armchair, one of the remaining pieces of furniture that remained before everything else in the house was sold.

By the time I finished the diary, Ginny had called me multiple times, but I was unable to call her back. I had been intrigued by every single moment that had been written in that diary and by the end of it, I was crying like a baby. There's something to say when you learn what your parents had gone through- how they met, what happened, and the details that they had left out.

I didn't know my parents for long, but I feel as though this diary was a special gift to me- from my parents. It was a message, giving me more information about who they were and where they came from. And wow, did they have a story to tell…

* * *

_Past_

A car swerved slightly past me, as I accidentally fell into the street, a little. Obviously due to my natural clumsiness. I'm only 18, how can you blame me for being a little naïve and oblivious to some things around me? As usual, my head was stuck in a book. It was 1934 and I was currently residing in sunny, Los Angeles. The California wind was blowing against me, and it was definitely a change from the cold air that we had gotten a few years ago when I had lived in England. Although I had been born in London, my family and I had moved to California when I was five, giving me time to adapt to the US air. Everything was definitely different, and the weather here was more agreeable.

I had grown up here with numerous friends, and I enjoyed every moment that I had here. My parents were truly loving, and I enjoyed being able to go shopping and see the movies that they had here. Although my parents weren't exactly the richest people in the world, they were able to string enough money so that I could go to school and live in a stable environment- mom was a teacher and dad helped out doing business at the local bank.

The sights and sound of Los Angeles were absolutely amazing. Anywhere you went, there was an adventure. There were movie stars that people could only wish to see, and the fact that we have some of the most fashionable ladies who live here isn't a negative aspect, either. I loved the way the air was when you reached Santa Monica, or the way Hollywood made you feel like a star, even if you were clumsy as a clam and had bright red hair like me. Lily Evans.

I was just finishing up high school, and I was ready to go to college. I had the summer to spend with my closest friends and family before I headed to New York for college. I had gotten into Columbia University, a great school where I was hoping to double major in History and Biology- biology because I hope to someday be able to help the world, and history simply because I enjoyed it. I had always been the geek in high school, but I kind of liked it that way. At this point in time, nothing was certain for sure and one could only hope that they could live as much as they could- in my case, it involved reading as many books as possible.

My best friend Alice had always told me that I had my head stuck in a book for much too long. She had warned me that someday, I might 'suffocate my head off' in them. It was easy for her to say. She had Frank, who was a kind boy, and although he was a little strange, both of them had become very close friends to me. They had constantly been trying to set me up, and I had constantly reminded them that I had far more important things to think about. In my opinion, boys our age could only be looking for one thing (which we all know of, I'm sure).

It was a Saturday night and I was getting ready to hang out with Alice. We were supposed to be heading to the movies for the night with her and Frank, and as usual, I was the third wheel. I was wearing a flower-patterned dress that ended mid-calves and I was wearing a red jacket, along with a black headband to accent my fiery hair. As usual, I didn't do much to my eyes- the fact that they were green, I felt, were a good enough way to brighten them up. I didn't wear a lot of make-up, but I put on some blush and lipstick, just to make sure I didn't look untidy.

"Lily, there you are!" Alice squealed as I walked out of my building. We hugged each other, as she stood in front of car, Frank inside. Alice was wearing a little skirt with a white shirt, typical of her style. Frank on the other hand, sported a simple collared shirt with some nice pants.

"Great to see you, Lily, now get in the car!" Frank said, giving me a partial hug as I moved to the backseat of the car. Alice sat in the front with Frank, and we sped off towards the movie theater. The Los Angeles traffic was beating up, but it was never too horrible. I enjoyed breathing in some air that came, and looking at the buildings. The sun was just beginning to set, and from a long distance away, we can see a little bit of the beach far away in the distance.

"How have you been, Lily? I didn't talk to you last night but I'm sure you were doing the usual. Darling, you have to learn how to have fun too! A date with a book is simply not like a date with a man. You can't kiss a book the same way you kiss a man," Alice said, giggling. That was typical of Alice. She was normally shy, except for when she was around Frank. I had a feeling that Frank made her feel like a strong person, worth living for. I hope to eventually find someone who was like that someday. But maybe for me, that only existed in novels. I sighed.

"A book will never leave you the same way a man can," I reminded her, rolling my eyes. In the front I could hear Frank chuckling.

"Lily, you cannot compare a book with a man. Not only does the book not have certain body parts, but it's also not a living, breathing thing. Now you can go along and talk to Professor Trelawney and debate this, but she'll probably only give you some advice about how the world is going to end in 2012 and give you some explanation for what to do. But really- have some fun! Alice and I have a surprise for you tonight," he added, with the benefit of the wink. Oh, no. Usually, when they have a 'little surprise' for me, that means they were trying to set me up on a date. Usually with someone I dislike.

Last week it was Goyle. Really. No joke. He was massive. I was almost afraid to reject him the second time he asked for a date.

"I think I'll be okay, thank you very much," I replied to them. Both of them rolled their eyes at me. " Do I know this guy?"

"No, he's a friend of mine. Transferred from a different school over- I think you'll like him. His personality is almost exactly like yours- pompous and sometimes annoying," Frank replied, partially joking. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not being annoying, just truthful," I corrected him. Alice laughed.

"Lily, just try to have some fun tonight. I know it sounds difficult, but I think you'll really enjoy it. I've met James before- he's a fun guy once you get to know him. And extremely handsome as well," Alice said, trying to reassure me. I shook my head. Knowing my luck, the guy will probably think I'm double the annoyance and hopefully shake me off. Either that or he'll become completely desperate and beg me to marry him. Either way, I did not want to go.

We watched the movie in silence- Frank and Alice were holding hands at some point of the movie, and I was trying my best to focus on the popcorn and the action. Unfortunately, it was a particularly boring movie and I found myself being more interested in the gum that was stuck underneath the chair when I reached down to tie my shoes than I was with the actual movie itself. By the end of the movie, I was dying to leave. Although I loved Frank and Alice to death as my friends, sometimes, being the third wheel out was often tiring. It was only this that pushed me to go on and meet this new acquaintance. At least I _might_ get a friend out of it.

We decided to head to dinner at a restaurant a little way down- that was where I would, and I quote Alice, 'meet the man of my dreams.' The moment we arrived, I scanned the area, looking for this 'ridiculously good looking dream boy' that I had sat in the car for hours hearing about. After sitting down and looking at the menu and deciding something, Alice, Frank, and I decided to chat a little while longer. I was still looking at the menu when a silence filled the air and I heard footsteps approaching the table. Thinking it was the waitress and focusing too hard on what I wanted to order, I failed to look up and instead said, 'Hi, can I get the fettuccini with garlic bread?'

It was complete silence for a moment and Alice and Frank began to giggle. Wondering why the waitress wasn't responding, I looked up and realized that said waitress, was actually non-female and didn't work at the restaurant. He had brown eyes that seemed to give an aura of intelligence, yet arrogance. His black hair was messy, but in a good way and he was tall yet lean and muscular. He was leaning on the table in a casual manner, but he seemed relaxed, yet something about him made me feel as though he were inspecting every part of me, as though trying to find a weak spot. I had to admit, he was good looking.

"Lily, this is James Potter. James, this is Lily Evans," Alice pointed out. James had a smirk on his face, but he offered me his hand.

"Sorry, I'm afraid the best I can make is probably cereal, but if you give me a date, I _might_ be able to stir up a bit more," James said, staring intently at me. I scoffed at the second part of the sentence, but politely shook his hand.

"You're a piece of art, aren't you," I muttered underneath my breath, "pleased to meet you." James chuckled.

"Just about as fiery as your hair, no doubt. I see where the generalizations come from," he replied. "Frank! How are you doing, buddy," he replied, getting up and giving a slight hug to both Frank and Alice.

"Very well, thanks. How are Sirius and Remus doing? I haven't seen them for a bit," Frank replied. He and James continued to talk like old friends, and I noticed Alice glance at me, giving me a look.

"What do you think?" she mouthed, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I had to admit that he was a good looking guy, but what came out of his mouth when he talked to me didn't exactly make me feel as though this Prince Charming was going to sweep me off my feet and take me to my castle. Not that I believed in that.

"So Lily, tell me more about yourself. What do you do in your spare time?" James asked, after the waitress came and took our orders.

"I like to read," I replied curtly, still trying to understand him. He obviously seemed arrogant, and there was a tone of pompousness within him whenever he talked. But I had to admit he deserved it.

"Read? What are you- 50?" he asked. I glared at him.

"18 actually. And at least it's a better hobby than what you probably do. Let me guess- play games and sports with your friends all day and when the night comes, hit up a dance party and hope that the prettiest girl dances with you?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"I don't hope. But if you are looking for an excellent dance partner, look no further than myself," James said, chuckling. Frank and Alice laughed along, hoping to lighten the mood. So far, I wasn't exactly liking this guy.

"Lily, come with me to the bathroom, dear," Alice said suddenly, getting up. I followed her, and we went to the ladies' room, and she washed her hands. "He's handsome isn't he?" she asked me, looking at my reaction in the mirror.

"Yes he is, but he does seem like quite a bit of an ass. He seems full of it," I said.

"You have to get to know him better. He's a good guy. I think he kind of likes you. He keeps staring at you," Alice said, smiling at me.

"Probably because he thinks I'm a freak who likes to read books," I replied back curtly. Alice giggled.

"Maybe."

"Oh, I see the librarian has returned," James says, smiling at me. I look at him and glare again.

"If you think making fun of someone is going to get you another date with them, then think again," I told him. That silenced him, and our food came and we all ate quietly.

"I'm not making fun of you, Lily. I'm just being truthful. You seem like someone who always has their head stuck in the clouds, and I think you just need a little more reality in your life. Not that optimism is a bad thing," James said, amongst bites of his pasta. I looked at him. _Really_ looked at him. For a guy who I had just met a mere half hour ago, he had a part of me down pat. It was probably the most intelligent thing he had said so far.

"There's optimism and then there's cynicism, which is what you have," I told him.

"I'm not a cynic. You just_ think_ I'm a cynic. But you don't really know me," James said.

"What do you mean I don't know _you_ but _you're_ trying to judge _me_. That makes no sense whatsoever," I told him, crossing my arms. I was beginning to get full and arguing with this James character was beginning to get annoying. I was growing impatient. But a part of me was beginning to feel vulnerable, simply because he had gotten a part of me right.

"I'm not judging you. It's just the character you give off," James said, shrugging. I stared at him, but then when I realized I had nothing more to say, I gave up and tried to continue on my food again.

The meal ended and we were getting ready to leave.

"Hey listen, I want to take you somewhere. I know you hardly know me, but I _know_ we got off on the wrong foot. Just… just take a chance," James said softly to me, as he opened the door for me as we were leaving the restaurant.

"I really shouldn't," I replied, although I had to admit, throughout dinner I was beginning to wonder more and more about this boy. He was intriguing, but a part of me refused to spend time with someone who had tried to insult me half the night.

"Just take a chance, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything," James said, looking down at me. He was tall. I looked up to him, and into his brown eyes that seemed to glow off a 'trust me' appearance. I stuttered a bit and glanced behind me at Frank and Alice, who were both nodding at me, grinning madly.

"Okay, I guess. But I have to be back by 11," I warned him, "and nothing funny. I can beat you up if I have to."

"I'll take your word for it," James replied, softly smiling. We said our goodbyes to Frank and Alice, who were on their way home, but I followed James to his car and sped off in the opposite direction of Los Angeles.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, looking at him. His car had the top down, and we were whizzing past buildings, the stars winking down at us. I had to admit, it felt relieving. There was no stress upon me, and although James _was_ arrogant, he was still calm and collected, and at that moment, I had no care in the world.

"You'll see," he responded, and we continued on our way down.

About half an hour later, we arrived at the beach. He parked in an area and James said "follow me" as he headed down worn path that led down a hill. I followed him carefully, almost afraid to tread. My clumsiness was getting to me, and I was afraid he would notice that that was another one of my flaws. I wouldn't want him actually making fun of me for something I knew I had a problem with- after all, numerous jokes could be made about someone being naturally awkwardly inept. But James was there for every second I almost fell and tripped, and for once, he didn't make a joke about it. I figured he was _really_ trying.

We walked through a strange tunnel that I was almost afraid to enter and because it was dark, I felt as though we were almost going for hours on end. But finally, we reached the end and I could feel the cool breeze whooshing against me. On both sides of me was white sand and small, colorful buildings that seemed to ooze friendliness out of them. A little restaurant was open to the right, but there was hardly anybody there. And the smell of the ocean filled my lungs as I took in a deep breath. Above me, I was able to see the moon above, and some stars. Everything was absolutely peaceful.

"Welcome to Crystal Cove- it's one of my favorite beaches," James replied, taking out a blanket that I hadn't seen him carrying. We walked along the shoreline for a little bit, and I enjoyed the little footprints that I made along the sand that gradually disappeared as the water came up.

"It's beautiful," I replied, looking up at the sky. Then I looked at him. He had his eyes closed, and he was taking in each step slowly, as though reminiscing in every moment that he had with it. "Is this the first place you take every girl you meet?" I asked jokingly. He opened one eye.

"No. It's not, actually," he said.

"What makes me different? I've only known you for approximately two hours."

"It's hard to explain. I just felt that I had to make up to you for that time I was being mean earlier. You didn't deserve that," James replied. His answer signaled the end of that discussion and he pulled out the blanket once more and settled it down a little ways away from the sand. He sat down, and patted on the other side of it, motioning for me to sit down next to him.

"Just lie down," he said, as he fell back slowly, his front now facing the sky. I followed him slowly and turned and looked at him, then laughed.

"What are we looking at?" I asked.

"For someone who claims to be awfully observant because of their amazing reading skills, you ask an awful lot of questions," James chuckled. He pointed at the sky.

We spent a moment in silence, watching everything happen. Everything seemed to twinkle down upon us, as strange as it sounds.

"Where are you from?" I asked him softly.

"My family owns a plantation, down in the South, but I came here often. I don't really have the accent," James said, still looking at the sky. "What about you?" he asked me.

"My parents aren't very wealthy- we manage to make ends meet though, and I'm glad to have them. I know they love me very much. I'm originally from England," I told him. He nodded his head, absorbing the information.

"If you could be an animal, what animal would you be?" he asked me. I did a double take- no one had ever asked me that before and it took a while for me to answer.

"Probably a horse- they're free to do whatever they want and there's something majestic about them. I just love it," I told him, "what about you?"

"There's something about a stag that I really enjoy. I have no idea why- it just, makes me feel like I can be swift, yet strong and courageous," James muttered, closing his eyes. I did the same. The senses I felt were amazing and it was strange sharing this all with a stranger that I had hardly met whom I had hated mere hours ago.

"And what are your plans for the future, James?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he responded softly, "continue with school, of course. Join the army? No idea. Move to a different state possibly? A different country? Sometimes… sometimes, you just have to take it all in little by little and enjoy the ride, you know?" James told me quietly. I had never thought of it that way. Everything was different to me- I felt the need to plan and the need to know that everything I was working hard for was for a reason and I felt the need to be able to aid everything. But James made me think differently about everything I did. It took me a while to realize that he had turned and glanced at me. "You're thinking about something… much too hard. I know you already- your face gives off every emotion- you're analyzing something I just said," he said, chuckling. I turned and looked at him. Once again, he had gotten me- points on.

"You don't know what you're saying," I tried to cover up. He smiled.

"Yes I do."

We continued to lie around a little, asking each other a few questions, and just enjoying the sky. It wasn't until later that I realized I had begun to close my eyes and James softly shook me awake and said, "I think it's time I get you home."

But it was only then that I realized that was only the beginning of my adventure.

* * *

So everyone tell me what you think- I know it's a little slow at first, but I'm going to definitely pick things up later- also, I'll be incorporating other characters in and more excitement later on. Please, please please review! Thanks!


End file.
